La Fontaine
by Lenvy
Summary: Un matin, à Londres. Deux homicides, un seul cadavre. Et voilà que Scotland Yard se voit obligé de collaborer avec un privé, au grand désespoir de l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête. [Policier, Univers Alternatif]
1. Chapter 1

_**La Fontaine **_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **La Fontaine. Chapitre 1.

**Genre :** Policier / Univers Alternatif.

**Disclaimer : **All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I've borrowed his characters, the time of a murder. I'll give them all back, I promise ).

Les poèmes La Fontaine de sang et Le Revenant appartiennent au génial Baudelaire, j'espère que vous auriez reconnu son style inimitable tout de même ;).

**Rating :** T, pas de quoi s'alarmer mais il risque d'y avoir des allusions dans les prochains chapitres à une certaine perversité qui pourrait choquer. Attention quand je parle de perversité, j'en parle au _sens psychiatrique du terme_ ! Souvent, pour des pathologies névrotiques, il y a le sens populaire et le sens psychiatrique de la dénomination. Au sens populaire, la perversité est d'avoir toutes ses pensées tournées vers la chose. Au sens psychiatre, la perversité est le fait de considérer autrui comme un objet dénué de sentiments et émotions humaines. Le sadisme est donc un aspect de la perversité puisqu'il est possible à l'individu qui en souffre de faire du mal à autrui sans se laisser affecter par sa douleur, puisqu'il la nie. La perversité s'oppose donc à l'empathie.

**Fait en écoutant :** Gregorian - Blasphemous Rumors / Origine OST - With Reflection.

**Note :** Le problème de l'univers alternatif, c'est toujours l'évaluation de sa marge de liberté. Jusqu'où peut-on aller avec des personnages crées par autrui, qui s'épanouissent dans un monde qui leur est bien spécifique ? La transposition ne se fera jamais sans pertes et fracas...En espérant plus de pertes que de fracas s Attention dans cette fiction les personnages ont atteint l'âge adulte (histoire de prendre encore plus de risques d'en faire une transmutation monstrueuse --') L'action se passe à Londres, (oui je sais, les noms japonais jurent terriblement avec l'environnement très _british _FF) dans une époque légèrement postérieure à la nôtre, sans faire dans le futuriste. Bon j'arrête de vous prendre la tête et je m'éclipse, dans l'exclamation de soulagement général de l'assemblée --'. Bonne lecture.

**_La Fontaine..._**

Une aube blafarde se levait, déployant ses ailes de lumière délavée dans un ciel encore obscur. Au loin se dressait le London Eye(1), émergeant au-dessus des toits gris, sentinelle secrète aux yeux de métal ; la seule chose qui venait troubler le sommeil de la ville était le clapotis régulier de la Tamise contre la berge. Sur le rivage bétonné, des silhouettes sombres s'activaient en silence, suivant le ballet uniforme de la procédure policière. Détonnant au milieu des teintes obscures, une tâche d'un vert éclatant se tenait un peu à l'écart du groupe et contemplait la scène, attendant qu'on veuille bien venir s'occuper d'elle. Plus loin, un homme, les genoux pliés, semblait examiner une masse informe qui gisait au sol.

La paume ouverte suivit le cours d'une mèche noire et lisse, pour finalement l'emprisonner avec douceur dans un étau pâle. Sasuke resta un instant ainsi, accroupi au-dessus du corps, un ruisseau d'ébène à la main, à scruter les pupilles étrangement fendues qui fixaient aveuglément le ciel. Il soupira et relâcha sa prise qui, dans un mouvement gracieux retomba auprès d'une oreille délicatement dessinée. La dépouille sans vie, le dos contre le trottoir froid, semblait contempler une voûte céleste encore vierge de tout nuage, l'ombre d'un sourire fané sur les lèvres. L'homme, même mort, conservait un air malsain qui lui donnait envie de se détourner pour ne plus voir ce visage qui semblait le narguer. Si les pointes de ses cheveux n'avaient pas été imbibées de sang, on aurait pu croire qu'il admirait les dernières étoiles qui se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à la demi-lune. Suivant son regard figé, l'inspecteur admira un moment les astres qui se dissolvaient dans un ciel éclairci, pour ensuite ramener son attention sur le cadavre.

« Tu dois bien te marrer là-haut toi » murmura-t-il.

Seul le silence assourdissant de la cité endormie lui répondit, avec en arrière-plan le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule comme pointe de sarcasme. Il se réfugia derrière son col, dans la chaleur protectrice de son manteau noir, livrant ses exhalaisons au froid mordant d'un printemps naissant. Se détachant du visage de la victime, il étudia le reste de son corps. Une plaie béante venait fissurer l'abdomen droit, et les mains, doigts desserrés et paumes vers le ciel, étendues sur le sol, semblaient vouloir empoigner le vide. Le cours des pensées de Sasuke fut interrompu par un policier qui s'immobilisa de l'autre côté du corps, en attente des ordres de son supérieur.

« Agent ? demanda-t-il en guise de salutation.

- Shiranui Genma, à vos ordres inspecteur. »

Il se leva pour faire face au policier. Entendre tant de déférence de la part d'un homme plus âgé que lui était toujours aussi incommodant, tant pour lui que pour les autres, qui avaient parfois un peu de mal à accepter que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ait progressé si vite dans la hiérarchie, tout prodige qu'il soit. Mais l'agent attendait ses directives d'un air amical, mâchonnant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un brin de bois acéré.

« Bien, vous enverrez le corps à Aburame Shino, c'est le médecin-légiste assigné à ma section. Dans le courant de la journée, lorsqu'il y aura un peu plus de lumière, une équipe de plongeurs devra être dépêchée ici, dans le but de vérifier si l'arme du crime n'a pas été jetée à l'eau. Une autre équipe ira aussi interroger les habitations avoisinantes, peut-être pourront nous recueillir un quelconque témoignage. »

Il fit une pause, et l'autre acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Tous deux savaient que ces délégations risquaient de rentrer bredouilles, mais, songeait Genma, le moindre indice serait le bienvenu. Pour l'instant il n'y avait ni arme ni témoin, rien pour débuter une enquête. Sasuke quant à lui pensait que s'il ne trouvaient rien l'affaire serait vite classée. Il reprit.

« On a pu tirer quelque chose de celui qui a découvert le corps ?

- Non, pas grand-chose, il s'appelle Rock Lee. »

Genma désigna d'un mouvement de menton l'homme qui se tenait à l'écart, habillé d'une étrange combinaison verte émeraude.

« Quel est le topo ?

- Alors, commença l'agent en sortant un carnet de sa poche, il dit être karatéka(2) de profession, on vérifiera quand il passera faire sa déposition. Il est d'origine japonaise, et habite à Greenwich. Il aurait trouvé le corps alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Hyde Park(3) en longeant le canal.

- Hyde Park ? Pourtant, Grove Park est plus près de chez lui, pourquoi faire tout ce chemin ?

- Je sais, je lui ai posé la question, il m'a dit que c'était pour faire son jogging matinal.

- Hyde Park est mieux ? s'étonna Sasuke.

- Pour courir oui, il y a toute une aire pour ça, vous ne connaissez pas Hyde Park inspecteur ?

- Non, je n'aime pas trop fréquenter les espaces surpeuplés, répondit-il en haussant élégamment les épaules.

- En tout cas ça se tient, il dit n'avoir touché à rien et avoir appelé la police tout de suite après avoir vu la blessure, ajouta Genma, ses yeux parcourant ses notes.

- Vous vérifierez les informations et creuserez un peu ses antécédents, au cas où, mais je crains qu'il ne faille pas en attendre beaucoup. On passe aux papiers que vous avez recueillis sur le cadavre.

- Aucun papier d'identification, ni argent, rien, juste deux feuilles de papier que voici. »

L'agent sortit les papiers mis sous scellé, Sasuke les saisit avec curiosité, le premier papier était un post-it jauni sur lequel on avait griffonné quelques mots, l'autre était une feuille sur laquelle on avait visiblement inscrit plus de choses.

« Wah, alors même Scotland Yard est sur le coup ?

L'arrivée bruyante d'un énergumène peu discret remit à plus tard son introspection, et il se tourna vers le nouveau venu en glissant les pièces à conviction dans une poche intérieure de son manteau. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus qui s'écarquillaient en observant les différents groupes de police s'affairer autour de lui. Nonchalant, il conservait ses mains les poches d'une veste élimée, dont la couleur originale devait être cobalt mais qui tirait aujourd'hui vers un indigo fade et informe. Son visage souriant était marqué par d'étranges empreintes qui ressemblaient à de fines moustaches et une légère barbe de quelques jours venait consteller ses joues et son menton. Son regard balaya l'endroit, et vint s'arrêter avec un air amusé sur Sasuke.

- Monsieur, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, quittez la berge immédiatement, l'interpella froidement celui-ci.

- Oh, Uchiha, t'excites pas comme ça mon vieux, moi aussi elle m'intéresse cette affaire. »

Sasuke se raidit, il n'aimait pas que de parfaits inconnus l'abordent en connaissant son identité alors qu'il ignorait tout de la leur, ça le mettait dans une position de faiblesse. Un peu déstabilisé, il tenta de prendre le contrôle de la conversation pour en apprendre plus. Toujours être dans la condition de celui qui pose les questions, pas l'inverse.

« Et vous êtes ?

- Uzumaki Naruto, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, détective privé. C'est toi l'inspecteur chargé de cette affaire ?

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné la permission de me tutoyer.

- Je ne crois pas en avoir besoin, Sasuke. »

Ils restèrent un instant à se défier en silence, le premier sur ses gardes, l'autre avec une lueur amusée dans le regard. L'inspecteur expira lentement, tentant de prendre un air impassible et détaché, alors que cet abruti venait sans aucun tact empiéter sur son territoire d'investigation en s'adressant à lui comme s'ils étaient deux bons amis. Il n'aimait pas la familiarité, et il était temps de remettre l'intrus à sa place.

« Privé hein ? Je ne vois toujours pas ce que vous faites ici.

- On va dire que cette affaire est plus ou moins liée à mon enquête actuelle, dit-il sur d'un ton vague.

- Il va falloir me donner plus de détails pour justifier votre présence ici. Et puis-je savoir comment me connaissez-vous ?

- Kakashi m'avait déjà parlé du brillant Uchiha, l'espoir du Yard, mais je ne savais pas que tu avais été promu inspecteur, félicitations. »

Il ne répondit pas, réfléchissant. Alors comme ça il connaissait personnellement son supérieur, le chef de Scotland Yard, Hatake Kakashi. Son regard erra un peu sur le personnage qui se tenait en face de lui, s'attardant sur les marques faciales. Ses vêtements étaient assez miteux, et il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un enquêteur, privé ou pas. Et pourtant -les yeux de Sasuke remontèrent, passant de la veste râpée aux iris bleutés- on pouvait lire dans son regard l'intérêt éveillé et l'attention observatrice que possédaient ceux pour qui la pratique de l'investigation était familière. Il soupira, la venue d'un limier indépendant risquait de compliquer les choses, mais autant essayer de tirer profit de la situation.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous êtes venu faire ici.

- Disons que j'ai été engagé… par quelqu'un qui semblait savoir que ce meurtre allait se produire, dit-il d'un air gêné, jetant un œil à la flaque grenat derrière Sasuke.

L'inspecteur en resta stupéfait, bordel, qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifiait ? Genma, resté discrètement à proximité, sursauta, puis esquissa un sourire, l'enquête prenait un tour vraiment intéressant. Sasuke, lui, semblait complètement déconcerté.

- Je ne vous crois pas, répondit-il sur un ton sourd, et d'ailleurs, qui est cette personne ?

- Alors ça… j'aimerais bien le savoir, héhé.

Le délégué du Yard fixa d'un air furieux le détective qui se grattait l'arrière du crâne d'un air embarrassé, ricanant bêtement.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez accepté une enquête sur un homicide à venir de quelqu'un dont vous ignorez l'identité ?

- Oh ça va, les temps sont durs et c'était bien rémunéré, j'ai juste reçu quelques appels anonymes et un gros chèque dans ma boîte aux lettres.

- Et quels étaient les détails de l'affaire ?

- Ca… Je te le dirai pas. »

Naruto tira la langue à un Sasuke consterné. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui le retenait de frapper cet imbécile ?

- Ou alors contre quelques informations et un bon café noir, celui du Yard est délicieux, ajouta le privé.

- Hors de question.

- Bon, et bien tu ne sauras rien, tant pis.

L'inspecteur poussa un juron. La perspective d'avoir à endurer la présence du blond au Q.G en plus d'avoir à partager ses informations ET son café ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais d'un autre côté, il devait absolument connaître l'identité de cette personne qui possédait des données lui donnant à penser qu'un assassinat allait arriver.

- C'est d'accord, répondit-il en soupirant. Quelles informations ?

L'autre le regarda d'un air ravi et un sourire vainqueur naquit sur ses lèvres, ce qui irrita profondément Sasuke qui avait la désagréable impression que non seulement la situation lui échappait complètement, mais qu'en plus c'était l'autre abruti qui menait la danse.

- Génial, je sens qu'on va faire une super équipe tous les deux.

- Oh, t'emballes pas Uzumaki, j'ai jamais dit que je travaillerai avec toi !

- Tu vois ? Tu commences déjà à me tutoyer.

L'Uchiha se tourna vers le fleuve en grommelant un vague 'fais chier' puis ferma les yeux pour essayer de retrouver son calme. Ce qu'il pouvait lui taper sur les nerfs, l'autre là ! Il décida d'en revenir aux négociations, histoire d'en finir au plus vite.

- Je répète, quelles informations ?

- Les feuilles de papier dans ton manteau, j'aimerais les consulter avec toi.

Il le regarda, surpris. Alors il avait vu les feuilles ? D'ailleurs, elles lui étaient temporairement sorties de la tête. Enfilant ses gants noirs, il défit avec précaution les scellés, sortit la première feuille et la déplia. Il lut à haute voix.

« 26, Brixton Road.

- Oh…Ca se situe dans un quartier assez démuni de Londres, non ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Le papier est ancien, la victime aura sûrement écrit cette adresse pour retrouver quelqu'un il y a quelques temps et aura oublié que le post-it était dans sa poche. On va commencer par là… Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

- Les appels de la personne qui m'a chargé de l'enquête, ils provenaient d'une cabine de ce secteur.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, considérant l'importance de cette information. Avec ça, il leur serait facile de retracer cet individu, et, par la même occasion en apprendre plus sur la victime.

- Bon, on passe à la deuxième feuille ? demanda Naruto, impatient.

- Hum.

Le ton de Sasuke s'était quelque peu adouci. Peut-être que l'aide de l'autre excité lui serait précieuse, finalement. Il fallait absolument retrouver la personne qui avait prévu le crime, et vite. Avec délicatesse, il replaça le petit rectangle de papier dans un nouveau scellé, puis se saisit du deuxième document, qu'il lut aussi à haute voix.

- «Il me semble parfois que mon sang coule à flots,  
Ainsi qu'une fontaine aux rythmiques sanglots.  
Je l'entends bien qui coule avec un long murmure,  
Mais je me tâte en vain pour trouver la blessure. »

- Hein ?

- Attends, il y a une note.

Naruto ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il venait de le tutoyer pour la deuxième fois, trop occupé à se concentrer sur la phrase que Sasuke lisait.

- «Tu ne reviendras pas de ton sang empoisonné, ton règne d'effroi est terminé. »

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- C'est simple, je crois que l'assassin vient de signer son forfait.

Un silence suivit ses paroles, Naruto réfléchissait intensément, alors que Sasuke se sentait totalement désemparé. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il bouclerait cette affaire rapidement, faute d'indices, des informations qu'il n'avait pas anticipées lui tombaient dessus, et, parallèlement, un autre investigateur venait s'incruster dans son enquête. Les choses risquaient d'être plus compliquées qu'il ne l'avait cru. Et ces vers, cette note, faisaient douloureusement écho à des mots qu'il ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- Ces vers, je les connais.

- Ah ? fit Naruto en relevant la tête, attentif aux paroles de l'inspecteur.

- Oui, ils sont extraits de La Fontaine de Sang, un poème de Baudelaire.

- Baudelaire ? Ca me dit quelque chose…

- Un poète français, très célèbre, un des plus grands génies de son siècle. Mon frère…aimait beaucoup ses poèmes, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

- Ah, oui, je me souviens maintenant, « Les Fleurs du Mal » c'est ça ?

- Oui, et je pense que la note fait référence à un autre poème, de Baudelaire aussi.

Naruto se redressa, alerte, attendant avec empressement que Sasuke poursuive, alors que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, tentant de se remémorer ces phrases que scandait si souvent Itachi. Puis, les paupières toujours closes, il récita le poème de mémoire.

- «Comme les anges à l'œil fauve,**  
**Je reviendrai dans ton alcôve  
Et vers toi glisserai sans bruit  
Avec les ombres de la nuit,  
Et je te donnerai,  
Des baisers froids comme la lune  
Et des caresses de serpent  
Autour d'une fosse rampant.  
Quand viendra le matin livide,  
Tu trouveras ma place vide,  
Où jusqu'au soir il fera froid.  
Comme d'autres par la tendresse,  
Sur ta vie et sur ta jeunesse,  
Moi, je veux régner par l'effroi. »

Naruto conserva le silence, impressionné, pendant que l'Uchiha rouvrait doucement les yeux, quittant le monde un instant retrouvé de ses souvenirs.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit du poème « Le Revenant », murmura-t-il.

- C'est beau, mais morbide. Adapté à la situation hein ?

- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Sasuke.

- Moi, rien. J'y réfléchirai après.

- Après quoi ?

- Tu m'avais pas promis un café ? »

**\Fin du Chapitre 1/**

**(1)** La célèbre grande roue, qui offre un panorama imprenable sur la ville à plus de 135 mètres, aussi connue sous le nom de Millennium Wheel, la grande roue du millénaire. Pour la petite histoire, il paraîtrait que le surnom d'œil de Londres aurait été donné par les aviateurs qui voient nettement la roue poindre au-dessus des bâtiments en passant à proximité de Londres, notamment lorsqu'ils atterrissent ou décollent des aéroports de London Heathrow ou de London Gatwick, situés dans la banlieue londonienne.

**(2)** Si j'ai bien compris, la karaté aurait été importé de Chine, de chez les moines Shaolin, pour être développé et perfectionné à Okinawa, île de l'archipel Ryūkyū, pour finalement s'implanter au Japon. J'ai choisi cet art martial et pas un autre, parce que je trouve qu'il correspond bien à notre resplendissant fauve de jade )

**(3)** Le plus grand parc du centre de Londres, faisait partie des huit parcs royaux de la ville, dans le quartier de Westminster, qui abrite aussi le Parlement et Scotland Yard.

Alors, cette transposition ? Réussie ? Consternante ? Fade ? Vous accrochez à l'enquête où vous n'y croyez pas une seule seconde ? En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La Fontaine**_

**Auteur : **Lenvy.

**Titre : **La Fontaine. Chapitre 2.

**Disclaimer : **The characters originally belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T.

**Fait en écoutant : **The Doobie Brothers – Long Train Runnin' / Unaffected – Hoobastank.

**Note : **Recherches sur le réseau sanguin, la graphologie, Scotland Yard et le métier de profiler, le chapitre aura été long à mettre en place. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de résultats dans mes recherches sur le métier de profiler (profondément anglo-saxon, comme le laisse deviner le terme), j'ai ainsi dû faire avec mes minces connaissances sur le sujet, je m'excuse donc d'avance si ma vision de la chose vous paraît trop caricaturale. J'ai conscience que les personnages s'expriment dans un langage très formel mais ils travaillent, c'est donc plus réaliste qu'ils aient le niveau de langue approprié, même si cela est en décalage par rapport à la perception que nous avons d'eux, c'est une des impasses que je me dois de faire… Je vous remercie pour vos appréciations, elles ont été très motivantes. En ce qui concerne la progression de l'histoire, j'ai calculé qu'il devrait y avoir, si je continue à ce ryhtme-là, environ une dizaine de chapitres. Donc accrochez-vous ce n'est que le début :) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, surtout si vous avez des choses à critiquer, ça m'aide beaucoup. Ce chapitre devait initialement aller plus loin dans l'intrigue, mais c'était trop long, je me suis donc arrêtée ici. Bon, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture.

_**La Fontaine…**_

Leurs pas synchronisés résonnaient avec régularité dans la cité qui s'éveillait doucement. L'estomac de Naruto vint bruyamment briser le silence en émettant ce son d'une discrétion rare qui caractérise n'importe quelle panse vide et affamée. Sasuke, les mains réfugiées dans ses poches, s'immobilisa et se tourna vers son coéquipier d'un jour qui rigolait maladroitement pour se donner contenance. Sans mot dire, il reprit la marche et bifurqua dans une petite ruelle, laissant le privé en plan.

« Tu vas où ? lui cria-t-il.

- C'est un raccourci, suis-moi. »

Sasuke s'était arrêté dans la rue montante, attendant que Naruto le rejoigne sans se retourner. Ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte dans cet étroit passage qui semblait ne mener nulle part et allait en se rétrécissant. Le blond leva les yeux vers une fine ligne de ciel bleu qui s'affinait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils finirent par déboucher en plein sur Victoria street(1), face à l'imposant bâtiment qui abritait le quartier général de New Scotland Yard. Sasuke jeta un œil en biais à son compagnon qui contemplait l'édifice en silence, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il sourit en riant doucement.

« Quoi ?

- On dirait un gosse devant une vitrine de jouets, dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

- Oh, ça va ! C'est la première fois que je viens ici moi, répondit Naruto avec une moue boudeuse.

Il suivit tout de même son confrère lorsque celui-ci traversa la rue, animée des premières voitures de la ville qui se mettait lentement en mouvement. Le portier particulier du Yard salua respectueusement l'Inspecteur et lui ouvrit la porte, la retenant sur un signe de Sasuke pour permettre à Naruto d'y entrer aussi. Ils parcoururent un long couloir aveugle, éclairé par des néons bleutés, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Sous le regard curieux du privé, l'Inspecteur souleva la languette d'un digicode et tapa une suite de numéros, trop longue et aléatoire pour que l'autre en retienne quoi que ce soit. Le sas s'ouvrit et ils s'engouffrèrent dans un élévateur spacieux et richement paré qui se mit en route vers le sixième étage sans un bruit. Naruto était visiblement impressionné, ce qui amusait assez Sasuke, peu habitué à voir une simple bâtisse faire autant d'effet à un visiteur.

« Naruto, tu as essayé d'entrer dans la police ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

- Ouais. J'avais déjà échoué trois fois à l'examen écrit, alors, j'ai dû me faire une raison. Mais, ça m'aurait plu de bosser ici, ajouta-t-il après un moment en levant le nez vers le plafond de l'ascenseur, décoré d'une fresque aux couleurs chaudes et chatoyantes.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça en silence, dispensé d'avoir à répondre par l'ouverture de la porte métallique qui révéla les bureaux de la section homicide du secteur est(2).

Naruto était adossé à un mur d'un blanc immaculé, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains. Un sachet de viennoiseries était posé à côté de lui, empli de croissants encore tout chauds. Après être entrés, Sasuke lui avait demandé de l'attendre là et, quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un était venu lui remettre nourriture et boisson chaude. Il n'avait pas posé de questions et avait mordu avec appétit dans un croissant, parsemant de petites miettes dorées un sol jusqu'alors impeccable. De là où il était, il pouvait observer les divers officiers de police qui s'agitaient bruyamment dans la pièce d'à-côté, s'interpellant les uns les autres, certains saluant poliment leurs supérieurs, pour ensuite réitérer un salut cette fois beaucoup plus franc et empreint d'amitié à leurs collègues. Il était difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une des sections les plus prestigieuses de la célèbre institution au service de Sa Majesté, au vu des avions en papier qui voletaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce et du brouhaha diffus qui régnait dans la salle, parfois teinté de grands éclats de rire dignes d'une classe d'écoliers un jour de rentrée. L'étage était composé d'une grande salle circulaire, ainsi que de bureaux particuliers aux parois vitrées qui donnaient directement sur cette dernière, et d'une salle de réunion où Naruto se trouvait actuellement. Le tout prenait une place considérable, et l'espace de travail était plutôt vaste.

Il dirigea son regard vers le deuxième occupant de la pièce, un homme qui semblait absorbé par une partie d'échec sans adversaire, tout au fond de la salle, près de la porte, les deux genoux contre sa poitrine recouverte de quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un vieux T-shirt d'un noir délavé. Le reste de la tenue était composée d'un simple pantalon de toile, et ses pieds nus reposaient paresseusement sur le siège. Peut-être essayait-il de faire croire qu'il était plongé dans sa partie solitaire, pensa Naruto, mais il louchait en fait plus sur la chaise vide en face de lui, avec le regard vitreux de celui qui rêvasse, quand il ne lui jetait pas des coups d'œil curieux. Une porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme fit son apparition, en se dirigeant sans aucune hésitation vers Naruto. Elle lui tendit la main, un sourire aimable sur le visage.

« Haruno Sakura, profiler, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. C'est toi qui rejoint l'équipe ?

- Euh, oui. Uzumaki Naruto, détective privé, répondit-il, heureux de voir qu'elle le tutoyait d'emblée.

- Nara Shikamaru, secrétaire.

L'homme avait parlé sans détourner le regard de son plateau de jeu, une main levée dans un salut qui manquait quelque peu de conviction. Naruto reporta son attention vers la jeune femme qui se tenait en face de lui, souriante.

- Profiler hein ? Waaah, impressionnant, dit-il, prolongeant la conversation.

- Bah, c'est pas très difficile. Un peu de médecine et de psychiatrie, c'est tout.

Naruto fut rassuré de voir qu'elle avait sourit au compliment. C'était une très belle femme, aux traits harmonieux et au sourire séduisant, qui l'avait de prime abord intimidé lorsqu'elle avait jeté un regard noir à Sasuke au moment où ils étaient sortis de l'ascenseur. Ses cheveux roses étaient tout de même assez singuliers, mais l'ensemble de sa physionomie était plus qu'avenant.

- C'est « tout » ? Ca fait quand même plus d'une dizaine d'années d'études, intervint le joueur d'échecs.

- Oui, c'est sûr que toi tu n'aurais pas été capable de tenir tout ce temps. Je me demande même comment tu as fait pour passer l'examen, tu ne t'es donc pas endormi sur ta feuille ? répliqua Sakura sur un ton malicieux.

L'autre ne répondit pas mais Naruto put voir un mince sourire prendre forme sur ses lèvres.

- Vous vous occupez d'une drôle de façon, ici. Il a un adversaire ou bien il joue toujours tout seul ? demanda le détective, observant le dit secrétaire.

- Sasuke vient jouer parfois, mais ça reste assez rare. Neji, aussi, quand il passe.

- Neji ?

- Oui, c'est un juge de Woolwich(3). Nous collaborons avec le tribunal dans la plupart de nos affaires, dit-elle. Tu le verras sûrement s'il intervient dans celle-ci.

- Ah, je ne savais pas qu'Uchiha jouait aux échecs.

- Le seul a vraiment y jouer, c'est Shika, il passe ses journées à rien faire, isolé avec son plateau d'échecs, alors on fait un petit mouvement pour avancer le jeu, parfois, en passant. C'est un peu devenu une tradition ici, lui confia-t-elle.

- Oh. Mais s'il est secrétaire, il devrait avoir du boulot non ?

- En vérité, il a fallu qu'on lui trouve un diplôme bidon pour justifier sa présence dans nos locaux, alors on lui a filé le premier qui nous est tombé sous la main.

- Et ça ne l'as pas dérangé plus que ça ? s'étonna Naruto.

- Bah, il a un peu râlé parce que secrétaire, ça ne faisait pas très viril, mais je crois qu'il aime bien être ici, quoiqu'il en dise, ajouta Sakura, alors qu'elle regardait Shikamaru déplacer latéralement une dame blanche qui vint se placer non loin d'un cavalier noir, menaçante.

- Et pourquoi vouliez vous tellement l'avoir dans votre section ?

- C'est notre logisticien. On a bouclé beaucoup d'enquêtes grâce à lui. Bien sûr, il n'y a que le nom de Sasuke qui a été cité dans la presse mais leurs travaux se complètent. Sasuke va sur le terrain, collecte les indices et les dépositions, il les ramène à Nara et ils bossent ensemble dessus. Je me souviens que lors de notre dernière grosse affaire, on les avait tous les deux trouvés en venant au boulot, endormis sur leurs bureaux. Le matin même, on a arrêté le coupable. Non, vraiment, ils travaillent bien en binôme.

Naruto hocha la tête, marquant son assentiment lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Yo !

Un nouvel arrivant venait de débarquer dans la pièce, accompagné d'un énorme chien blanc qui battait frénétiquement la queue. Il vint les rejoindre et se présenta.

- Kiba, brigade cynophile(4), des Stups.

- Naruto, privé.

Il a une poigne vigoureuse, songea le détective alors qu'ils se serraient la main.

- Oh, Inuzuka, rappelle ton satané chien ou j'lui fait bouffer le plateau, grogna Shikamaru.

Kiba éclata de rire en voyant son compagnon en train de mordiller affectueusement le pantalon du logisticien.

- Bah, il te câline, et puis ça te fera pas de mal de te décoller un peu de cette chaise, t'a de la glue au cul ou quoi ?

Shikamaru leva un sourcil particulièrement agacé en se tournant vers le maître de la bestiole qui lui tirait à présent franchement sur la cheville. Kiba jugea bon d'éviter l'incident diplomatique et siffla son chien.

- Akamaru, ici.

Le chien accourut, et fut ravi de trouver de l'affection chez Naruto. Ce dernier jeta un œil au maître-chien dont le sourire narquois tardait à disparaître de son visage amusé.

- Sinon Sakura, comment tu t'en sors avec monsieur l'inspecteur en chef ? Il répond autre chose que « bonjour-bonsoir » maintenant ?

- Oh, tu sais bien, la quinzaine de mots quotidienne.

- Bah, y'a du progrès non ? Avant, c'était plutôt hebdomadaire, répondit Kiba, compatissant.

Sakura lui adressa un sourire las. Naruto les observait, un peu en retrait, caressant toujours Akamaru. Ils avaient tous l'air de bien se connaître, ici. Il eu un petit pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il aurait pu faire partie d'une équipe comme celle-là, lui aussi.

- En tout cas j'suis content de travailler avec toi vieux, ça fait toujours du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes ici.

Naruto hocha la tête en silence, laissant partir le chien qui accompagna son maître. Ce dernier avait à peine fait quelques mètres qu'il se laissait tomber de tout son poids sur une chaise.

- En tout cas c'est la première fois que je rencontre une profiler, dit Naruto.

- Le métier n'a vraiment rien de difficile, c'est beaucoup d'analyse, d'observation et il faut avoir la capacité à se glisser dans la peau d'autrui, à comprendre ses motivations, ses désirs et ses faiblesses de par les indices qu'il veut bien nous laisser. Shikamaru et Sasuke y arrivent très bien aussi, c'est juste que moi, c'est ma spécialité.

- De l'observation ?

- Oui, prends Kiba par exemple. Je suis avachi sur ma chaise, dans une pose assez désinvolte, c'est que je désire montrer à tout le monde que je ne me soucie pas ou peu des conventions et protocoles, ou alors que je les refuse. Tu vois les deux triangles tribaux sur ses joues ? Toujours une marque de rupture sociale. Mais ce qui est assez intéressant, c'est la couleur, rouge, et leur emplacement, sur le visage, c'est assez inhabituel et plutôt voyant. Cela peut se traduire par : j'aime m'affirmer, même si cela doit agresser, et je suis franc, je parle aux gens sans détour, avec un langage familier. Je porte des vêtements amples et confortables, c'est que j'aime être à l'aise et sentir que mes mouvements ne sont pas entravés. Je suis donc un personnage qui revendique sa liberté. Ma façon de toujours chercher le contact, que ce soit avec mon animal ou les autres, est un exutoire. Je suis un être profondément social, et je recherche la compagnie des autres. Mais je suis aussi assez orgueilleux et même plutôt sensible, c'est pourquoi mon chien est mon meilleur ami, je le sais fidèle et loyal, et sa compagnie m'aide à ne pas être dépendant des autres. Cette volonté d'indépendance montre que j'ai vécu une trahison et que j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'un de mes parents est absent et que je vis cela comme une traîtrise de sa part ? conclut Sakura.

Naruto la regardait, à la fois impressionné et surpris. Kiba s'était arrêté de gratouiller la tête d'Akamaru et la regardait d'un air franchement abasourdi. Dans le fond, Shikamaru souriait, le coude posé contre la table et le poing sur la tempe, la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Euh… Mais bien sûr, ce ne sont que des hypothèses, et puis ça ne compte pas, je connais Kiba, peut-être pas très bien mais je le connais quand même. On est pas censé connaître l'auteur d'un meurtre, dit Sakura, gênée.

- Non, mais je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dis, et je rajouterais même : j'ai aujourd'hui une démarche légèrement claudicante, voir carrément bancale, c'est donc que j'étais en-dessous hier soir.

La phrase de Shikamaru fit l'effet d'un grand fracas, et un moment passa dans le plus parfait silence, avant que Kiba ne réalise la teneur de ses paroles et ne s'étrangle.

- Qu…Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

- Tu pensais vraiment que personne n'avait rien remarqué ? » répondit Shikamaru, l'air railleur.

Kiba se tourna vers Sakura, en quête d'un signe qui montrerait qu'elle en savait quelque chose aussi. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, laissant les deux hommes se débrouiller entre eux, libre à eux de se massacrer s'ils le voulaient. Kiba fut interrompu dans sa tentative de se lever pour aller foutre une beigne à Shikamaru par l'entrée de Sasuke et de la dernière arrivante qui regarda la scène - Kiba, un genou sur sa chaise, le bras levé en braillant des obscénités et Shikamaru baillant ostensiblement- avec l'air vaguement étonné de celle qui à l'habitude de fréquenter la section est. Sasuke referma la porte et ne leur adressa même pas un regard. Il s'arrêta tout de même au niveau de Shikamaru pour jeter un œil au jeu, et, après quelques instants de réflexion déplaça le cavalier noir pour le mettre à l'abri de toute attaque de la dame blanche. Il eut un sourire satisfait et prit place, face aux chaises et à ses collègues qui s'asseyaient. Naruto vint s'asseoir près de Kiba, Sakura s'installa derrière eux, la nouvelle venue, aux longs cheveux bruns relevés en deux chignons sur le sommet de sa tête, non loin d'elle. Sasuke réprima une grimace : parler en public était sûrement ce qu'il aimait le moins faire, mais ce genre de responsabilités incombait à l'Inspecteur chef(5).

« Bonjour à tous. Cette équipe a été constituée pour prendre en main une nouvelle enquête, nous travaillerons donc ensemble jusqu'à la résolution de celle-ci. »

Tout le monde opina du chef, et Sasuke, légèrement plus confiant, déroula une photo en grand format sur laquelle on pouvait voir le corps sans vie de la victime, la collant sur le tableau blanc derrière lui. Il prit un marqueur et continua.

« La victime est apparemment décédée par un coup à l'arme blanche porté au niveau de l'abdomen, l'arme n'a pas encore été retrouvée. Aucun papier n'a été trouvé sur la victime dont l'identité nous est encore inconnue, sauf une adresse et un poème, qui seront donnés à analyser à notre graphologue, Tenten, ici présente. »

La graphologue vint récupérer le deux papiers que Sasuke lui tendaient et retourna à sa place, manipulant les feuilles de ses mains gantées. Tout en parlant, Sasuke avait noté les informations sur le tableau, près de la photo.

« L'adresse relevée bénéficiera d'un approfondissement avec HOLMES(6) et nous irons effectuer une visite de reconnaissance en fin de matinée, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba et moi. Naruto est un détective privé, il est ici car il aurait été contacté par un corbeau qui lui a annoncé que ce meurtre se produirait, il nous assistera donc et participera au bon déroulement de l'enquête. Le corps est actuellement en autopsie, mais nous irons rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à Shino pour relever des empreintes olfactives sur le corps avant de nous rendre à Brixton. La presse et la justice ont été contactées, il est possible qu'un de leurs délégués débarquent ici cet après-midi. Tant que nous n'aurons pas l'identité de la victime, considérez cette affaire comme ayant peu de chances d'aboutir, j'attends donc de vous concentriez toutes vos capacités intellectuelles, nous en aurons besoin. Tenten, que révèle l'examen préliminaire ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la graphologue qui enlevait de son œil droit une sorte de monocle dont la lentille lui grossissait la pupille.

- Pour le poème, l'écriture est au bic, abrupte, avec des traits étroits et marqués et des points sur lesquels on a beaucoup appuyé. L'écriture est régulière mais peu harmonieuse, il pourrait s'agir d'une femme comme d'un homme. A première vue, je dirais que son auteur a pour caractéristique de beaucoup trop appuyer sur son stylo, et qui plus est, écrit de la main gauche si j'en juge l'inclinaison vers la droite. Mais il faudrait que j'emporte ces écrits à mon labo pour des examens complémentaires, il pourrait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un droitier ayant falsifié son écriture.

Elle marqua une pause, le temps que toute l'assemblée assimile ces informations. Elle reposa la feuille et prit la deuxième, remettant son monocle en place.

- Pour ce qui est de l'adresse, je peux d'ores et déjà vous affirmer que ce n'est pas la même personne qui l'a écrite. Une belle écriture, élégante et ovale, au stylo plume, on le voit tout de suite même avec si peu de mots. La majuscule est de style gothique, ce qui démontre un certain raffinement et une richesse culturelle de la part de son auteur. Droitier. Si le légiste voulait bien me laisser manipuler les mains de la victime, je pourrais savoir s'il est l'auteur d'un de ces billets.

- Bien. Shikamaru, quelque chose te dérange ? remarqua Sasuke, les deux mains posées sur le rebord du bureau.

- Ouais, l'hémorragie, elle est pas normale, dit le joueur d'échecs, les sourcils froncés.

Les têtes se dirigèrent cette fois-ci vers le présumé secrétaire, en attente d'un éclaircissement. Shikamaru fit l'effort de se lever et alla gribouiller un schéma constitué d'un enchevêtrement de courbes bleues et rouges sur le tableau blanc, sous le regard intéressé de l'auditoire. Il se tourna vers eux et leur montra du doigt un épais trait rouge.

- Je ne suis pas légiste mais si je ne me trompe pas l'artère aorte irrigue abondamment l'abdomen. Or, si l'on considère la flaque que forme le sang qui s'est écoulé de la victime, on constate qu'elle n'est vraiment pas étendue. Il aurait dû se vider de son sang, et je dirais même plus, s'il était debout comme le sont la majorité de ceux qui se font poignarder, le sang aurait dû gicler partout avec la pression, pas nous faire une jolie petite mare bien elliptique. Y'a un truc qui ne vas pas, ajouta-il en secouant la tête.

- Peut-être que le coup à tout simplement raté l'artère, intervint Sakura.

- Non, il a raison, vu l'emplacement de la plaie la lame a certainement tranché l'artère, y'a pas moyen, dit Naruto.

- L'autopsie nous le dira, dit Sasuke, aussi étonné que les autres.

- Si le mec qui a fait ça à porté le coup à cet endroit là, c'est qu'il connaissait son affaire, le bougre, remarqua Kiba.

- Un médecin, peut-être, dit Sakura, comme pour elle-même.

- Ou toute profession où l'on doit bien connaître le réseau sanguin humain, ajouta Sasuke.

- Pas forcément, on voit l'anatomie durant les études, peut-être qu'il se souvient bien de ses cours, dit Tenten qui s'était arrachée à contre-cœur à l'étude de ses feuillets pour suivre la conversation.

- Moi en tout cas je serais pas fichu de m'en souvenir, même si ma vie en dépendait, fit remarquer Kiba.

- Sakura, tes impressions ? questionna Sasuke.

Elle attendit un moment avant de prendre la parole, se gorgeant de la vision du corps étendu à terre, inerte. Ce doit être là que le vrai boulot de profiler commence, se dit Naruto.

- Le meurtrier est éventuellement un homme, il faut assez de violence et de haine pour porter un coup pareil. Les crimes à l'arme blanche sont souvent commis par des proches ou des gens qui avaient des raisons d'en vouloir à leur victime. La spécificité de ce genre de blessure est qu'elle salit aussi bien la cible que le meurtrier, il y a effusion de sang, il faut être solide pour endurer une telle vision, c'est donc, peut-être une vengeance, mais rien n'est définitif dans ce constat. En tout cas le mobile est vraisemblablement quelque chose de très personnel. Une seule chose m'étonne, le choix de l'abdomen. Ce n'est pas la cible de prédilection de l'individu blessé, qui préfère frapper au cœur. Avoir frappé à cet endroit doit sûrement avoir une signification pour notre tueur, sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait frappé là.

- Il y avait beaucoup de brume, hier soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Naruto ? demanda Shikamaru.

- Le fog londonien, on le sait, c'est une vraie purée de pois, on y voit que dalle. Peut-être qu'il a frappé en ne discernant qu'une vague silhouette devant lui.

- C'est une possibilité, admit Sasuke, surtout aux abords de la Tamise où c'est bien humide à cette époque de l'année.

Les autres acquiescèrent, tournés vers la photographie qui ornait le grand tableau blanc. Le silence s'installa, laissant l'assemblée en proie à ses questionnements sans réponse. Naruto frissonna en regardant le visage immortalisé sur le papier glacé, il avait un espèce d'air réjoui, comme s'il les narguaient. Cette affaire s'annonce bien tordue, songea-t-il. Et nous n'en sommes qu'au début de l'enquête.

\Fin du chapitre 2/

(1) Rue jouxtant le Q.G de Scotland Yard.

(2) Les _Murder Investigation Teams _sont des unités de Scotland Yard spécialisées dans les cas d'homicide. Elles travaillent aussi bien pour le Yard que pour le _London Metropolitan Police Service_ et sont organisées en trois secteurs, ouest, sud et est. J'ai choisi le secteur est car c'est celui qui correspond à la zone où est établi le quartier de Westminster, celui du Yard donc, ainsi que Hyde Park, mentionné au chapitre précédent.

(3) Tribunal situé à l'est de Londres.

(4) Cynophile désigne ceux qui aiment les chiens. La brigade cynophile est une unité mobile qui dresse et éduque des chiens policiers ou sauveteurs, sollicités aussi bien dans des cas d'avalanche ou d'écroulement, que dans des enquêtes, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agit d'affaires de drogue.

(5) Dans les grades des officiers de police britanniques, celui qui est à la tête d'un secteur est le Chef Superintendant (_Detective Chief Superintendent_) et pour lui travaillent neuf équipes spécialisées dans les homicides, chacune sous le commandement d'un Inspecteur Chef (_Detective Chief Inspector_). Dans cette fiction, c'est donc Sasuke qui dirige cette équipe assignée au secteur où l'on a retrouvé le corps.

(6) HOLMES est un acronyme pour _Home Office Large Major Enquiry System_, la base de données du Yard. Remarquez l'hommage au célèbre détective de Conan Doyle ;)


End file.
